Friends and Family Till the End
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: DISCONTINUED do to lack of reviews. seriously, i didn't even get a flame. is the story that bad?


CW- ta daaaaaaa. A new fanfic has finally arrived. I would like to thank Kratos Aurion fan, for helping with the storyline for this fanfic. I also want to thank her for letting me use her OC, Kisa. She will play the role of Lloyd's sister check out her fanfic to find out more. I also want to add that Aurion abbreviation for Kratos Aurion fan and myself will be part of the storyline. We both hope that you enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer- neither I nor Aurion own any rights to Tales of Symphonia, sonic x or any other show that appears in this fic. We do however, own our OC's Angelos CW, and Kisa Aurion.

If you want to know more about the OC's, it might help if you read our fanfics first. Anyway, on with the story.

Aurion- hope you like it, it took us forever, and we're still working on it.

Tales of Symphonia

Friends and family till the end

Chapter 1

It always starts out happy

It was a beautiful day in the land of Symphonia. Lloyd and his friends had gone to live with a friend after the battle with Mithos, his name was CW that's me hehe. Everyone sat around the table enjoying their lunch. CW was humming a happy little tune to himself.

"Hm hm hm hmhm hmhm hm hm" he hummed.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood today" remarked Angelos as he took a bite out of a fish sandwich.

"That's because we're having guests over today" replied CW before he took a sip of lemonade.

"Really?" said Lloyd, "who's coming?".

"Some friends" replied CW trying to seem mysterious.

"That doesn't tell us much" called Genis from across the table, "can you be a little more specific?" CW only shook his head and continued eating. 2 hours passed and there was still no sign of anyone coming to visit. Lloyd took to hiding in a tree and waiting outside. He stayed there until 3:00pm when he saw a girl about his age accompanied by a familiar face.

Inside the house………

CW was doing a little cleaning up, accompanied by Sheena and Zelos, when Lloyd came busting into the house.

"You'll never guess who's here" shouted Lloyd as he ran up to Kratos who was sitting in the living room and reading a book.

"You're sister" replied Kratos who was now looking over the edge of his book.

"Still as sharp as ever dad" came a voice from the doorway, "glad to see that the days of peace haven't made you soft". There stood the beautiful sister of Lloyd, Kisa. She entered the house holding a plastic bag that had something big in it. Accompanying Kisa was her best friend Aurion, who greeted everyone in the house with a cheery "hello".

""Hey there" called CW "glad you could come".

"Glad to be here" replied Aurion, "nice place".

"Thanks" said CW, "the parents are on a trip to Hawaii, so of course I'm trying to keep the house from falling apart". Aurion looked over at Zelos who was vacuuming and accidentally knocked over a lamp.

"Must be hard" snickered Aurion as she secretly pointed to the broken lamp.

"Ha ha very funny" called Zelos as he swept the mess into a dust pan.

"Anyway" continued Aurion, "Kisa and I thought it would be nice to bring a little treat for everyone, so we brought cookies". She pointed to the bag that Kisa was holding. "However" she continued again, "she felt that I should taunt Zelos with them, just to be mean".

"Why not" remarked CW, "that might actually be kinda fun".

5 minutes later…….

"Who wants cookies?" shouted Aurion as she put the tray of cookies on the counter. Everyone ran up to get a cookie, and of course, Zelos was last in line. When it was finally his turn to get a cookie. Aurion held it out for him, but immediately pulled her hand back as soon as he reached for it.

"Hey" he shouted, "What's the big idea?" Aurion waved the cookie in front of him.

"You want it?" she taunted.

"Well duh" replied Zelos angrily.

"Then you're gonna have to admit it" said Aurion with an evil grin on her face.

"Admit what?" asked Zelos in his usual confused sate.

"Admit that you're an idiot" she replied before she let out an evil laugh, "mwahahahahahahahahahaa".

"I'm not an idiot" remarked Zelos turning to face the others, "am I?" The others simply stood there eating their cookies.

"Silence says it all" mocked Aurion.

"Fine" said Zelos, "I'm an idiot".

"What's that?" taunted Aurion, "I can't hear you".

"I'M AN IDIOT" shouted Zelos so that everyone in the world could hear him. Aurion applauded softly, patted him on the head, and stuck the cookie in his mouth.

"Good boy" she taunted as she gazed at him with a "you're such a dog" expression on her face. The next few hours were pretty plain and regular. Everyone sat around getting to know each other, and remembering the good old days. Angelos, who had taken quite a liking to Kisa, was using every chance he got to try and impress her. This of course, didn't go over well with Lloyd, who was very protective of his older sister.

1 hour later……….

Kisa was sitting on the couch and talking to Kratos, when she just happened to have another devilishly clever idea. She went over to Aurion and whispered her plan.

5 minutes later……….

"That's so evil!" whispered Aurion in shock, "where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I think I get it from dad" replied Kisa, rubbing her hands together in an evil gesture.

"Well" continued Aurion, "I'll help, but if he gets angry, you're going to be my shield". Kisa nodded her head and snuck off to the upstairs rooms. A few minutes later she returned with a chair and a big red bag, she also had a long string of rope. By this time, Aurion had explained the plan to everyone except the victim.

"Ready?" asked Kisa, holding up the red bag.

"You bet" replied Aurion, "everyone, hold him". The entire group surrounded Zelos, put him in the chair, and tied him up nice and tight. "OK" continued Aurion as she opened the red bag to reveal loads of makeup and clothing, "it's time we gave you a makeover Zelos".

"What do you mean makeover?" shouted Zelos as he struggled to get free, "I don't need a stinking makeover".

"You would think that" replied Kisa, "but the red shirt with the pink jacket is so last year, and come on, white pants after labor day, PLEASE!" When Kisa was done giving a lecture on fashion, the fun began. The entire group took part in the evil plan. CW and Collette were giving him a buzz cut.

"NO!" screamed Zelos, "not my beautiful hair". Aurion and Kisa used a form of spray on electric pink nail polish for his toes. "This is cruel and very, very, unusual punishment" shouted Zelos as he struggled even harder. The others were switching his cloths how they did that without seeing too much is still a mystery to me. Kratos only sat in the corner.

20 minutes later………

Everyone stood around Zelos laughing as loud as they could.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" shouted Zelos as he looked at the pink goofy dress he was wearing.

"Darling" replied Kisa in a foreign accent, "we've made you beautiful hahahahahahahahaha". They untied Zelos and let him run away screaming. While everyone was distracted, Kisa turned, grabbed Lloyd, and tied him to the chair.

"Kisa!" shouted Lloyd, "what are you doing?".

"Hehehe" snickered Kisa, "it's you're turn now Lloyd, mwahahahahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha".

End chapter 1

CW- so, what did you think? Was it funny or what?

Aurion- the first few chapters are mostly comedy, the real action starts in chapter 5, and the drama in chapter 3.

Kisa- I think the drama for Zelos started in this chapter

CW and Aurion- you are so EVIL

Kisa- I know hehehehehehehe

Angelos- she's so beautiful when she's acting maniacal

Lloyd- what did you just say?

Angelos- nothing, nothing at all

Lloyd- that's what I thought

Aurion- looks like Lloyd has found someone new to fight with

CW- "it's a good thing" Martha Stewart

Aurion- that is so wrong

CW- hehehehehehehe. Anyway, until next chapter

Aurion- please review


End file.
